In My Dreams
by Awsum Grammar Nazi
Summary: Just basically drabbles of my dreams but instead of the people that were actually in them they're all KnB characters XD they'll most likely all be OOC soooo... O.o ya! XD hope ya like it :P And now... for a peek into the messed up reality of my dreams, DUN! DUN! DUN!


kay :P so I just wanted to do this cuz idk how long it will take to get the next chapter on my other KnB story up

this idea came to me when i was in photography class today XD so i wrote it out real quick in a KnB mindset :P

the story is absolutely true to the dream XD even the weird 3rd/1st person view part

Ryouta is symbolising me in the dream :P Daiki is my brother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB XD just the dreams lol

enjoy~

* * *

It was a dark night.

The moon's glow left an eerie silence in it's wake. Most people wouldn't be caught dead outside on a night like this. But then again, Ryouta wasn't most people. Sure, he was a little creeped out... but not enough to lose his composure and run home.

He was headed to the Highschool, he had been teaching there for several years now, in order to tutor a student who was failing. Daiki, a senior teacher, was supposed to help him since he had never tutored before.

By this point he was even more creeped out. The road stretched out ahead of him, seemingly never-ending. He was walking on the right side of the road, on a sidewalk that lined a large field with rolling hills. On the opposite side of the road, the left side, was another sidewalk that ran along the length of a shadowy forest. He quickened his pace just a bit, feeling his heartbeat pick up when he looked across the road, it was better just to ignore the forest...He began to wonder why he was going there so late, it was dark and there were no lamp-posts or cars on the road, giving it even more of an eerie, deserted feeling.

A distant howl shook him out of his reverie. Okay... now he was even more creeped out. He walked even faster as another, closer, howl sounded. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of animal feet, racing along the ground, he began to run as yet another howl, much closer than the last, sounded. Whatever it was, was getting closer by the second. In mere seconds, a large wolf had burst out of the forest and was hard on his tail. He ran all out, not pausing for anything as the gap between him and the beast only seemed to shrink at faster and faster speeds. Soon enough, the paws and howls caught up and everything went black.

* * *

When he awoke, he took in his surroundings. He was at... a rave?...in the schoolyard... There were teenagers everywhere, dancing outside with flashing, rainbow-colored lights. He managed to find his way out of the crowd and into the school, where he continued to the classroom.

* * *

He had been tutoring for at least half an hour now. Daiki had done nothing to help him as he worked with the student and wrote math problems on the board, only lounging in the back of the room at his own desk, grading papers and drinking coffee. Daiki frowned, looking tiredly into his cup, then looked up at Ryouta.

"I'm gonna go get more coffee..." he drawled out as he stood and left the room.

After about another half an hour, Daiki having not yet come back, Ryouta decided it was time to walk the student, whose name he couldn't remember, home.

"C'mon kid," he said, "It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

However, there was one thing Ryouta hadn't accounted for. In order to walk the student home, the had to go through the forest. By this point Ryouta was jumping at every little sound. Finally, after travelling for a little while, that eerie howl sounded through the forest again. He immediately lost any composure he had kept, his panic causing the student to panic as well.

"I gotta go kid!" He yelled, an expression of pure terror on his face.

"B-but, what do I do?!" was the student's shakey, frightened reply.

"I don't know! I was already killed by the werewolf once today, I don't want it to happen again!" and with those terrified parting words, Ryouta sped back toward the school as fast as he could. He broke from the forest, making a mad dash toward the school only to stop abruptly on the sidewalk leading to the door. There, standing in the doorway, stood Daiki, covered from head to shoulders in sugar. Daiki then tilted his head back and let out a bloodcurdling howl.

Again, Ryouta panicked, he was blinded by fear as he shoved past Daiki, running through the building to excape. Following him were the sounds of the other gaining as he slowly transformed into a wolf. Ryouta spun around just in time to see the wolf from before falling on him, tackling him to the ground and lean down to snap his neck with his powerful jaws.

* * *

whadda ya think? :P

I can do more XD I have a few more messed up dreams on my mind I can write about :P so tell me if u want me to make more

I can also do requests I suppose O.O if you have a dream you want written out like this XD or a funny experience that would make a good short story

I hope you liked it ^_^ please review


End file.
